onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Final Battle
The Final Battle is a battle fought on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the sixth season. History Sides of the Battle Contenders "Good" or "Light" *'Emma Swan' - fights Gideon, helps restore faith representing a right-doing Good. *'Mr. Gold' - breaks the ultimate Dark Curse, helps restore faith representing a right-doing Evil. "Evil" or "Darkness" *'Black Fairy' - creates the Dark Curse, casts it over Storybrooke, attempts to destroy Emma's belief, commands Gideon to fight Emma. *'Gideon' (coerced) - fights Emma and stabs her with Hrunting. "Good" or "Light" *'Belle' - looks for Gideon's heart alongside Mr. Gold. *'David / Prince Charming' - helps Hook get a magic bean to reach Emma. *The Serum Evil Queen - sacrifices herself to hold the Dark Curse back for a moment. *'Henry Mills' - tries to get Emma to believe again, confronts the Black Fairy, and uses True Love's Kiss to revive Emma following the battle. *'Hook' - gets a magic bean to reach Emma. *'Jasmine' - provides the flying carpet. *'Mary Margaret / Snow White' - encourages Hook to go after Emma, and gives overall moral support to everyone. *'Regina Mills / Evil Queen' - attempts to open a portal to Storybrooke. *'Zelena' - provides one of Jefferson's Hats. "Evil" or "Darkness" *'Archie Hopper' (cursed) - keeps an eye on Emma for the Black Fairy. *The Darkness - attempts to corrupt Mr. Gold. *'Nurse Ratched' (cursed) - medicates Emma and keeps her locked up. }} "Good" or "Light" *'Blue Fairy' - banishes the Black Fairy to the Dark Realm and later provides information about her. *'Isaac Heller' - provides information about the Final Battle. *'Rumplestiltskin' - provides information about the Final Battle. *'Tiger Lily' - tries to stop the Black Fairy from creating the Dark Curse. "Evil" or "Darkness" *'Rumplestiltskin' - ensures the Dark Curse is originally cast. *'Evil Queen' - casts the first Dark Curse. *The Great Spider from the Echoless Forest - attempting to kill Emma in the name of the Black Fairy. *The Dark Realm children (forced) - mine Fairy Dust for the Black Fairy. }} "Good" or "Light" *A few citizens of Agrabah (including Aladdin) *At least one person from Arendelle *'Citizens of Oz (Munchkins)' "Evil" or "Darkness" N/A }} Weapons, Items and Magic Involved *'Black Fairy's Wand' - used by the Black Fairy to translate Henry's runes and by Mr. Gold to kill her. *'Dark Curse' - cast by the Black Fairy with darkened Fairy Dust. *One of Jefferson's Hats - used to save several people from their crumbling realms. *'Gideon's Enchanted Heart' - used by the Black Fairy to control him. *'Hrunting' - used by Gideon to stab the Savior Emma Swan. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Black Fairy says that when she finally wins the Final Battle, she would have unchecked power and be able to break the very laws of magic. She even manipulates Mr. Gold by saying that she can bring Baelfire back from the dead. But it is not known how much of this is true, as she never won the battle. *Hook describes the battle between Jack and the giants as the "final battle". However, neither battles have any correlation to each other. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The page Fiona translates reads:File:622TranslatedNotes.png Light was born and Darkness followed And then the war began. For eternities the two battled: Clashing in a sea of endless war, their emissaries raged in perfect balance: Light versus Dark: Good versus Evil: With every moon, they were born, fought and died at each other's hands: This is how it was. This is how it was. This is how it will be for times: But when the Greatest Light awakens the Final Battle can begin. We will know this great light as a warrior born of these heroes and a love. Appearances *The Final Battle is mentioned in Henry's storybook in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622FinalBattleWasWon.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Bataille Finale